


Broken Instruments

by crescend0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Casual Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First chapter is light compared to the darkness ahead, Friends With Benefits, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Rowan is in Ravenclaw where she belongs, The romance itself is gonna take a while, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Will write smut when I feel like it, Ya'll can fuck off my dick I like catwoman, Yes my MC's name is Selina Kyle, otherwise its just gonna be implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescend0/pseuds/crescend0
Summary: "But we are like broken instrumentsTwisted up and wheezing out the runnels"Two of the most broken witches in Hogwarts, united after years of animosity by something as simple as a thwarted prank. A heroine, brave and true, hiding a tragic past behind her friendly smiles. A villain, cunning and spiteful, wielding her reputation like a weapon to ward people away who get too close. A one night stand turned twisted relationship, as friends turn to enemies and enemies come to be the closest of friends. Can these two witches put themselves back together fast enough to stop everything else from falling apart?(cryptic summary partially on purpose partially because I suck at summaries)





	1. too drunk to fight

If asked, Selina wouldn’t have an answer to when her relationship with Merula changed from enemies to frienemies. It was a subtle change, to be fair, something that just seemed to happen one day. When Merula threw a casual insult Selina’s way, her eyes sparkled with humor instead of malice. Rowan, Ben, and Penny didn’t seem to notice the change in Merula; but Selina most definitely did. It wasn’t until about a week later that she realized _why_ Merula had finally decided to drop the _angry misunderstood teen_ act with her.

 

Selina dragged herself out of bed, looked in the mirror to make sure she was at least semi presentable, then emerged into the Slytherin common room. Being in her 6th year, Selina should’ve known there would be some sort of drama unfolding in the early morning hours; Slytherin girls come each with their own lion’s share of drama. Sighing dramatically, Selina was more than ready to push her way through the gaggle of girls gathered in a circle in the center of the room, but stopped when she heard their conversation.

 

“I mean are any of us really surprised? She’s given me a butch vibe from day one.”

 

“God, what a disgrace. Such a noble bloodline, to have its last remaining successor turn out to be a dyke is such a shame.”

 

Selina’s blood ran cold. Narrowing her eyes, Selina spun on her heel, facing the group of girls, ready to give them a piece of her mind, but was interrupted by the door to the girl’s dormitory opening. Merula stepped out, a lazy, sarcastic smirk plastered on her face, but her eyes were a blazing purple inferno.

 

“Which one of you geniuses did this? Because I really like your handwriting, very neat, easy to read.” the sarcasm in Merula’s voice was thick as she held up her robe, showing off the word “DYKE” written in red blazed onto the back of it. The group of girls dissolved into giggles, and Merula sighed, rolling her eyes irritably. “Honestly, I’m impressed you imbecilic bimbos had enough cumulative brain power to pull this off.” Merula snarked, and the girls laughter died off. Selina bit her lip to contain her laughter as one member of the group stepped forwards, face so red it looked like she was about to explode.

 

“All the Slytherin girls have reached an agreement that we don’t feel comfortable with you sleeping in the same dormitory as us. I was about to go present a signed petition to Professor Snape asking for you to be moved to the boy’s dormitory.” The “head bitch”, Teresa, smirked triumphantly at the momentarily speechless look on Merula’s face.

 

“Not all of the Slytherin girls agreed, Teresa.” Selina finally spoke out, stepping towards the sneering girl threateningly. “And unless you want me to take word of your little ‘petition’ to Dumbledore, I’d suggest you back the fuck off.” Selina growled, leaning even closer to Teresa’s face. Teresa scowled angrily at Selina.

 

“Pfft, whatever, not worth our trouble. Come on, girls, wouldn’t want to be late to breakfast.” Teresa called lazily over her shoulder, and her and her group of mean girls departed, leaving only Selina and Merula alone in the common room.

 

“Hey, you ok?” Selina asked cautiously, not moving towards Merula for fear of retaliation, but waiting for any change of expression on the other girl’s face.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, gonna take a lot more brain power and a much higher collective IQ to knock me down a peg.” Merula brushed off Selina’s concern easily, lifting her robes to look at the word still emblazoned on the back.

 

“Do you want to borrow some of my extra robes?” Selina offered, but Merula scoffed angrily.

 

“No, no, I’m not gonna give those living mannequins the satisfaction.” Merula snarled, “I suppose I should thank you for shutting down Barbie-from-Hell before she went to Snape about… y’know, this.” Merula’s voice lost a bit of its usual lazy confidence, and Selina took that as permission to approach her.

 

“Of course, Merula, no need to thank me, I know how much that physically pains you.” Selina jabbed and, for a mere second, a rare, genuine smile flashed on Merula’s face. “After all, I should be thanking you. I guess I’ve always been kind of waiting for somebody else to come out around here so I could see how people would take it. I suppose ‘not well’ is what I should’ve expected.” Selina added dryly, and surprise flashed across Merula’s face, replaced by amusement.

 

“No, really? You? Into girls? Not like you practically worship the ground Haywood steps on.” Merula snarked, and Selina plastered a jokingly scandalized look on her face.

 

“I do not! Penny is gorgeous, but she’s so not my type.” Selina added honestly. Merula narrowed her eyes challengingly.

 

“Oh really? So what _is_ your type, Kyle?” Merula smirked at Selina’s flustered expression. But, to her credit, she recovered quickly, leaning in closer than she had ever dared to get to Merula in the past.

 

“I don’t know, Snyde, what’s yours?” This time it was Merula’s turn to look flustered, and Selina grinned, drawing away from the purple eyed witch, grabbing her wand out of her pocket and holding her robes out in front of her. Muttering an incantation under her breath, Selina flourished her wand over the fabric and bright red letters began to appear. Dropping her robes Selina spun around so her back was facing Merula.

 

“The hell, Kyle?” Merula sounded genuinely shocked, staring at the word “LESBO” written in red lettering that had manifested on the back of Selina’s robes.

 

“If you’re gonna go out and face the calvary with a literal target on your back, you’re not gonna do it alone.” Selina answered, “Not like you can’t handle the onslaught by yourself or anything. Us gays gotta stick together.” Selina joked and for once, Merula looked too shocked to make a sarcastic comment. The hug was unexpected, and crushingly tight, and all Selina could do was wrap her arms around the shorter witch and hold her just as tight. The hug laster a moment or two longer than it should’ve, and Merula withdrew with an air of reluctance that Selina couldn’t help but feel as well.

 

“Well then, lesbo, shall we?” Merula drawled, gesturing to the door.

 

“As you wish, dyke.” Selina jabbed back, smirking playfully at Merula as they exited the common room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

To say they were late to breakfast would be an understatement. They almost completely missed breakfast. Which also meant when the two Slytherins walked through those double doors, the eyes of every single student were already on them. At first, Selina just heard whispers about how odd it was that her and Merula walked in together, considering they were the most famous rivalry in the school, always at each other’s throats. But as they walked further, people started noticing the backs of their robes. The volume of the whispers increased tenfold. Merula glanced at Selina, a hint of nerves present in her purple gaze. Selina gave her a small, reassuring smile. When Selina looked forwards again, she spotted her friends. Rowan was giving her a very odd look, most definitely calculating what hex Merula must’ve cast on her, Ben looked terrified, but that was just his standard expression whenever he sees Merula, and Penny looked suspicious. It wasn’t till the two witches walked past them that they  noticed what was emblazoned on their robes. Merula kept marching forwards, her burning gaze now locked on Teresa and her girl gang from where they sat at the head of the Slytherin table. Selina and Merula approached the mean girls confidently, and stood directly behind Teresa.

 

“And what the hell do you two think you’re doing?” Teresa fumes, and Merula answers her by grabbing Teresa’s cup, and pouring the contents on her head. Teresa screamed bloody murder, running her hand through her thick platinum locks, now dripping with orange liquid. “UGH! Out of my way, you heathens!” Teresa shouted, shoving Merula backwards, so she stumbled back into Selina, and storming out of the Great Hall.

 

“Well look at that, Miss Paler-Than-Thou knows an 8-letter word! I thought her vocabulary only extended up to 5 letter words.” Merula shouted down the hall towards Teresa’s retreating form, whose only response was raising her middle finger over her head. Merula snickered and Selina grinned wickedly. It was then they realized the position they were in; Merula’s back was pressed against Selina’s front, and Selina had her hands on Merula’s waist to steady her when she stumbled back. And every eye in the Great Hall was on them. Merula stepped forwards, out of Selina’s arms, and glared at the rest of the Slytherin girls, who were still huddled at the end of the table.

 

“Should’ve known you’re a dyke too, Kyle.” sneered one of the girls, and Selina stepped forwards, yellow eyes narrowing to dangerous slits.

 

“Oh honey, don’t even bother trying to rack that vulture brain of yours for a good insult. It’s actually quite a sad display, and I didn’t come here to be depressed.” Merula snarked, and the Slytherin girl scoffed angrily and stood up, storming towards the exit. The rest of the group followed her, all giving Merula and Selina a wide berth. Merula raised both of her hands, in a double middle finger salute as each girl passed by, and Selina clicked her teeth at one of them, making her squeal and practically jump into her friend’s arms. After they left, the silence in the Great Hall was deafening.

 

“Anybody else got a problem with us? Selina challenged, and her words were met with silence. Selina felt a rush of bravery, and looped her arm through Merula’s, leading her towards where her friends were sitting. When they sat down, the silence was broken, and people returned to their early morning conversations. Her friends, however, remained silent, staring, between Selina and Merula, looking awestruck.

 

“Uhm, Selina??? You’re gay??? We’ve been friends for how long??? Bitch you didn’t think to tell me before outing yourself to the whole school???” Rowan sounded incredulous, and Selina winced when she swore; Rowan almost never swears, only when she really wants to make her point. “I love you, bitch.” Rowan smiles and throws her arms around her. Selina laughs and returns her embrace.

 

“Congratulations, Selina. You’re really brave, coming out like that.” Ben says shyly, offering Selina a friendly smile. Selina returns his smile sweetly.

 

“Oh my gosh, Selina, I could totally hook you up with this great 7th year Ravenclaw, she’s gay, cute, and single!” Penny squealed, grabbing Selina’s hands excitedly. Selina forced a smile, but internally balked at the thought of being set up with some 7th year she doesn’t even know.

 

“Is there any particular reason why you invited me to crash sad Breakfast Club, Kyle?” Merula pitched in, sounding bored.

 

“Merula you know what The Breakfast Club is?! I thought you shunned everything Muggle!” Ben pointed out, and Merula glared sharply at him.

 

“No one asked for your opinion, bootleg Sam Evans. For the record, I do enjoy Muggle movies from time to time, but this does not by any means make me a Muggle lover.” Merula sniffed, and Ben genuinely grinned at her.

 

“Did you just make a Glee reference?” Ben’s smirk was positively wicked, and Merula’s eyes darted around.

 

“Oh go fuck yourself, Copper.” Merula muttered, but with much less conviction than usual. Selina couldn’t hide her grin, and Merula smacked her arm, playful irritation in her eyes. “And you, Kyle. Don’t think just because we both like pussy that we’re suddenly gonna become _friends_ or anything. I have a reputation to salvage, you know.” Merula stated matter-of-factly, and Selina almost spit out her water at Merula’s crude language. “You prude.” Merula scoffed, snatching Selina’s cup out of her hands and taking a drink out of it. “You fives and Kyle can go back to wallowing in your inadequacy, for the eleven has to get to class.” Merula called over her shoulder casually, getting up and walking away.

 

“If I’m not a five then what am I?” Selina called after her, and Merula’s response was raising both of her middle fingers. “Oh, so you’re saying I’m an eleven then?” Selina smirked as Merula spun around.

 

“Not on your life, Kyle.” Merula jeered back, turning back around and exiting the Great Hall. When Selina turned back to face her friends, they were all staring at her again.

 

“What the hell was that?” Penny was the first to break the silence.

 

“What do you mean?” Selina asked, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Why in the name of all things holy and not insane were you flirting with Merula Snyde?” Penny questioned, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

 

“What? I wasn’t flirting with her?” Selina narrowed her eyes, confused. She hadn’t been flirting with Merula. Had she?

 

“Did she know that?” Penny fixed Selina with a penetrating stare.

 

“Really, guys? You know our banter! That was no different, you guys are just seeing it differently because of the events of this morning.” Selina declared, staring right back into Penny’s sapphire gaze. Penny still looked skeptical, but nodded her head. Ben looked positively relieved.

 

“Thank Merlin, Selina. It was kinda cool to find out Merula likes some Muggle stuff, but no way in hell would I be comfortable with her hanging out with us all the time.” Ben gushed, and Rowan nodded vigorously in agreement. Selina felt her heart sink a bit at their obvious (and, to be fair, very reasonable) aversion to Merula, but she couldn’t exactly place why.

 

“Guys, we should probably get to class.” Rowan fretted, reminding each of them how so stereotypically Ravenclaw she is.

 

“Rowan, girl, I love you, but rushing me to Snape’s class right now, with the gay equivalent of the Scarlet Letter on my back, is not appreciated.” Selina joked, and her friends laughed, falling back into their usual pattern of good natured teasing and joking, events of the early morning forgotten for the time being.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of Selina’s classes passed without a hitch, most likely because her classmates are too terrified of the combined wraths of the school hero and the school villain to dare speak ill of them. It wasn’t till she was on her way back to the Slytherin common room for the night when things went to hell.

 

“Selina! Wait!” Rowan’s voice echoed down the hallway as she ran towards her. Selina stopped, furrowing her eyebrows in worry at the frantic look in Rowan’s eyes as she reached her.

 

“What’s up, Rowan?” Selina asked cautiously.

 

“Did you hear what happened to Merula?” Rowan asked breathlessly, and Selina felt her blood run cold. “Apparently Teresa hexed her into next Sunday in Snape’s class. Snape had to carry her to the infirmary himself, apparently after Teresa finished hexing her she was laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. There’s been no word from any teachers about what state she’s in right now.” Selina felt cold fingers of fear dig into her heart, sending a chill throughout her whole body. Without so much as a word to Rowan, Selina turned and ran towards the staircase. Selina made it up to the double doors of the infirmary in record time, and was about to push her way in when the sound of voices on the other side caught her attention.

 

“Albus, she won’t let me touch her! For Merlin’s sake, if I can’t see her injuries I can’t hope to heal them!”

 

“Miss Snyde has been through… trauma in the past, Poppy. Given her past circumstances, it is completely understandable that she doesn’t want to be touched.”

 

“Oh Albus, you aren’t saying…”

 

“I’m afraid so. The night her parents were arrested, I was called in to ‘deal with the child’. The state I found her in… I’m afraid it was quite dreadful. She would flinch away from me whenever I made a sudden movement. It took her a week to start talking again, and even longer until she would let me take her to a doctor. Oh Poppy, the bruises…”

 

“Poor child. I’m not happy about it, but I suppose now that the bleeding has stopped I don’t have to dress her wounds. I put a pain numbing spell and that’s the best I can do given the circumstances.”

 

“Albus, Poppy. I have just informed the girls in my House that until they learn how to respect their classmates none of them will be taking any trips to Hogsmeade. Also, the alterior sleeping arrangements you asked for have been set up. But are you certain keeping Miss Snyde with Miss Kyle is a good idea? Their rivalry is infamous.”

 

“Thank you, Severus. And yes. I don’t know if you have heard of the display put on in the Great Hall this morning, but I believe that the two girls can overcome their differences for this matter.”

 

“If you say so, Albus. How is she, Poppy?”

 

“Well I haven’t got a look at her wounds yet, but they’ve stopped bleeding which means they are substantially shallow. My guess is 4 or 5 whip-like lacerations across her back. What a nasty hex.”

 

Selina felt sick to her stomach, her mind reeling, trying to process all of the information she had just overheard. She couldn’t handle sitting there any longer, and pushed the double doors open. Dumbledore, Snape, and Madame Pomfrey all turned to look at her as she entered.

 

“Ah, Miss Kyle, perfect timing. Due to the unfortunate closed mindedness of your Housemates, we have taken the liberty to set up alternate sleeping arrangements for you and Miss Snyde. When you are ready, Madame Pomfrey will escort you there. But for now, I assume you are here to check on her. We’ll be out of your way.” Dumbledore nodded his head to Selina respectfully, walking out of the doors, followed closely by both Snape and Madame Pomfrey. As the door shut behind them, Selina approached the bed in the farthest back corner, which had a curtain around it.

 

“Merula?” Selina called softly, quietly parting the curtain surrounding the bed. Merula sat on the edge of the bed facing away from her, shoulders hunched forwards, and head hanging low. The back of her robes were completely soaked through with blood. “Oh Merlin, Merula.” Selina whispered sorrowfully, walking around the bed to stand in front of her. Merula slowly raised her head. Even through her signature smokey eye Selina could see the dark circles that ringed the other witch’s eyes, eyes which were dull and glassy, holding none of their usual mischief and light. Merula’s eyes narrowed upon looking at Selina, and she could see cold fury seep into her dull purple eyes.

 

“Don’t you have someone to be saving, hero?” Merula spat, lips curling into a sneer. Selina did not acknowledge her anger, instead took a seat on the bed next to Merula.

 

“Merula please, please let me help you. You don’t have to push me away.” Selina slowly reaches up to touch Merula’s face, but the other witch caught her wrist, eyes burning.

 

“I’m not one of your fucking charity cases, Selina.” Merula seethed, fingernails digging into her wrist. Selina winced, and Merula dropped her wrist, looking horrified with herself for a split second.

 

“No, you’re not. Believe it or not, I actually _care_ about you, and I want to help you, and you are making this difficult for both of us.” Selina said softly, reaching out again towards Merula’s face. Merula regarded her hand warily, but did not make a move to retreat. As Selina’s cold palm made contact with Merula’s cheek, the purple eyed witch flinched violently, and Selina tried to pull her hand back, but Merula caught her wrist and pulled it forwards, pulling Selina closer so they were almost nose to nose. Selina was acutely aware of Merula’s hot breath washing over her lips, and found herself leaning in closer, lips parting. It was then that Madame Pomfrey’s voice broke the tense silence.

 

“Miss Kyle? Miss Snyde? I really must insist that I escort you to your quarters now, it is very late.” Selina and Merula jumped apart, just as Madame Pomfrey poked her head through the curtain. “Are you sure I can’t dress your wounds, dear?” Madame Pomfrey asks hopefully, but Merula shook her head adamantly. Madame Pomfrey sighed “Alright then, dear. Follow me. Don’t worry, your belongings are already there. I promise this is temporary.” Merula and Selina walked in silence, both trying to ignore the little jolts of electricity generated each time their shoulders brushed together. Their “quarters” turned out to be an old, empty classroom on the third floor with two cots and their trunks with all their stuff in it. Madame Pomfrey gave them a stiff reminder to set their alarms, because no staff would be sent up to fetch them in the morning, before she departed, leaving Merula and Selina alone in a poorly candlelit room. Merula walked over to her trunk, rummaging around purposefully for a minute, before emerging triumphantly, holding a large brown bottle with a ripped off label in her hand.

 

“Drink with me, Kyle. I’ve found that drinking is indeed the fastest way to get drunk.” Merula took a swig, then held out the bottle to Selina. Selina regarded it warily, before shrugging and lifting it to her lips. The liquid inside was acrid, and burned all the way down her throat, but Selina soon found herself taking another sip. The two witches sat in companionable silence, only broken by the sound of liquid sloshing around in the bottle as it was passed between them. “It’s stupid, y’know. We’ve spent all of this time hating each other.” Merula mused, passing the bottle.

 

“I don’t hate you, Merula. I never did. Not even in first year. I just… I didn’t understand why you are the way you are. But I think I understand now.” Selina pondered, causing Merula to fix her with a scrutinizing glance. It was really a miracle Selina could string together a coherent train of thought, considering they had nearly gotten through the whole bottle, and whatever the hell the liquid was it was mind numbingly strong.

 

“Really, Kyle? And why is that?” Merula said incredulously, a slight slur to her words.

 

“You have been through so much emotional and physical pain, you figure the only way to stop the pain is to not let anyone get close enough to cause you any pain. So you deflect with sharp words, and surround yourself with an electrified barbed wire fence of insults and cruelty. But, as a result, although nobody can hurt you, nobody can help you either.” Selina finished, her words not making too much sense to her intoxicated mind, but apparently the meaning got through to Merula, who stared at Selina like she had grown another head.

 

“You spew that much wisdom shitfaced? Why did the universe make you so damn perfect?” Merula smirked drunkenly, leaning in close to Selina’s face. Selina giggled, sliding her hands up Merula’s thighs.

 

“You think I’m perfect?” purred Selina, batting her glittering yellow eyes flirtatiously. The witches found themselves in much the same position as earlier in the infirmary, but this time, there was no interruption. Merula’s lips were soft, and tasted of alcohol and lemon, and Selina was already addicted. All those years of bitter rivalry sidelined by a gentle, chaste kiss. The chastity was short lived; the animosity returned, chaste kisses turned ravenous, gentle touches turning greedy as the longtime rivals fought for dominance. This time, Merula won. Selina’s back hit the bed, and less than a second after, Merula was on her, pressing a hot kiss to her lips. This time, Selina found she didn’t mind that Merula won.


	2. hurling curses at your surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***important note; semi-graphic description of suicide at the beginning, if you do not wish to read it then skip the italicized portion

_ The clatter was sharp and loud, echoing through the formerly silent household, jarring Selina from her sleep. Carefully, Selina grabbed the candle sitting on her bedside table and padded down the hallway, stomach tying itself in knots. Selina may be 7 years old, but she knows what a dangerous place the wizard world is, and felt a chill creep up her spine. Selina froze, terrified, as she heard strangled breaths emanating from her sister's slightly ajar door. Speeding up, Selina gently pushed the door open, following the muffled cries into the bathroom, where she was met with a sight no 7 year old should ever have to face. The tub was overflowing with water, but the water wasn't right. It boggled Selina’s young mind that water could run that vivid crimson. The clatter that woke the young girl was the sound of bloodied razors falling from trembling fingers.  _

 

_ “Some try to hide, some try to cheat; but time will show, we always will meet.” Helena rasped, eyes crazed and leaking tears. Selina was frozen in place, a scream bubbling up in her throat, as she watches her sister take her last, wheezing breath, before slumping down, light leaving her pale golden eyes. Selina screamed louder than ever before, rushing towards the limp girl, but no amount of shaking would wake the oldest Kyle heiress up. Not now, not ever.  _

 

Selina’s eyes flew open, tears escaping her eyes as the image of her sister’s flayed wrists slowly fades. As the panic receded from Selina’s mind, she became aware of a warm body laying on top of hers. _Aw shit._ As if on cue, Merula shifted, curling her head into the crook of Selina’s neck. _Fuck._ Selina rubbed her temples, trying to squash the hangover headache before it begins. Selina knows she should really wake Merula up, but something stopped her. She had never seen her adversary look so… relaxed. _She’s cute when she’s not trying to light me on fire with her eyes._ Plus, she’s warm. That and she fears the wrath of hungover Merula. It was then when Selina remembered the events that led to them in this situation; Teresa’s nasty hex. Moving carefully, Selina inched the sheets down Merula’s back, biting back a swoony sigh at the sight of her toned shoulders. Being Slytherin’s seeker for the past 3 years had treated her well. Inching the sheets down further, Selina spotted the beginnings of angry red gashes crisscrossing Merula’s toned back. Selina traced her fingers delicately between the lacerations, eyes narrowed to glittering yellow slits. Next time she sees Teresa, Selina will be sure to give her a taste of her own medicine. Merula shuddered under Selina’s delicate touch, eyes fluttering open.

 

“Merlin have mercy. Colors are too loud. Fuck.” Merula grumbled irritably, nuzzling her face back into Selina’s neck. Selina chuckled, absentmindedly tracing circles on Merula’s shoulder blades.

 

“Good morning to you too.” Selina mumbled. Merula muttered something quietly into Selina’s neck. “What’s that?”

 

“I said we could make it a better morning.” Merula lifted her head, eyes flicking towards Selina’s lips. Selina flushed at her implication, biting her lip shyly.

 

“W-what?” Selina stammered, shivering as Merula’s hands traced up her sides. 

 

“I think I like you better when you’re silent, whenever you talk I’m reminded of how much of a blithering idiot you are.” Merula silenced Selina’s imminent protest with a kiss. The kiss was slow and languid, lips and tongues moving together sensually. Selina took control, flipping them over and pinning Merula’s wrists above her head. Their kiss grew a bit more heated, Merula sinking her teeth into Selina’s lower lip and tugging, eliciting a soft moan from the raven haired girl. Merula tilted her head to the side, eyes closed, breathing laboured. Selina took the hint, pressing feather-light kisses down Merula’s exposed neck. Merula moaned quietly, squirming in Selina’s iron grip. Selina sunk her teeth into Merula’s pulse point, swirling her tongue over the patch of sensitive skin, encouraged by the mewling sounds escaping her adversary’s parted lips. Merula broke free of Selina’s grasp, hands instantly finding purchase in Selina’s short hair and pulling. Selina moaned, biting down harder on Merula’s neck. In an instant, Merula flipped them again, planting her hands on Selina’s shoulders, pinning her to the bed, before trailing kisses down her neck. Merula bit down on her nemesis’ collarbone hard, making Selina arch her back, tossing her head back in ecstasy. Selina raised a thigh and pressed it between Merula’s legs. The purple eyed witch let out a string of breathy curses, rolling her hips against Selina’s thigh languidly. Merula lurched forwards suddenly, capturing Selina’s lips in a rough, sloppy kiss, rocking her hips a bit faster. Selina’s hands wound through Merula’s hair, and Merula moved one hand to cup Selina’s breast. Merula’s breaths were quick and strangled, her kisses growing sloppier as she ground her hips harder against Selina’s thigh. Merula’s body stiffened, a strangled moan escaping her lips as she reached her climax, collapsing on top of Selina. Selina traced patterns on Merula’s shoulder blades as her breathing began to return to normal. Merula pushed herself up and peppered kisses across Selina’s neck and chest. Selina whimpered, weaving a hand through Merula’s hair and pushing her head downwards. Merula was all too eager to comply, pressing wet kisses down between Selina’s breasts and down her toned stomach until she reached her waist. Selina spread her legs, biting back moans as Merula’s hot breath washed over her core. Merula nipped teasingly at Selina’s thighs, making her squirm and tug on her adversary’s hair impatiently. After a few minutes spent making a trail of hickeys up Selina’s inner thigh, Merula finally licked along Selina’s opening, making the raven haired girl cry out. After that, she held back no longer, burying her face into Selina’s slick core and plunging her tongue into her heat. Selina bit her lip hard to hold back her moans, grinding her hips against Merula’s face. Merula wrapped her arms around Selina’s waist, pinning her to the bed as she continued to eat her out. Selina arched her back, moaning loudly as her walls clenched around Merula’s tongue. Selina fell back onto the bed, shudders wracking her body as she rode out her orgasm. A minute or so later, Merula crawled up Selina’s shaky body, pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

 

“Now  _ this  _ is a good morning, Kyle.” Merula murmured against Selina’s lips. Selina chuckled, fingers combing through her nemesis’ wild brown hair.

 

“Not gonna argue with you there.” Selina sighed contentedly, post orgasmic warmth still thrumming through her limbs. Merula lifted her head, looking towards the alarm clock placed on the bedside table and blanched.

 

“Merlin help us, it’s a quarter past twelve. Snape is gonna have my head.” Merula’s eyes were wild with panic as she scrambled off Selina and gathered fresh robes from her trunk. Selina cursed vehemently, following quickly after her. They both pulled their robes on, and Merula looked herself over in the one dingy mirror present in their room

 

“What the fuck, Kyle, are you a fucking vampire?” Merula whipped around, tilting her head to show off the large hickey on her pulse point. Selina snorted, and Merula’s eyes narrowed. “Not like you got off unscathed either.” Merula said dismissively, and Selina’s hand flew to her neck and she rushed to the mirror, grimacing when she spotted the purpling bruise on her collarbone.

 

“Looks like I’m wearing a scarf today.” Selina grumbled, opening her trunk and pulling out her green and silver scarf. Merula mirrored her actions, muttering obscenities under her breath. “Don’t pretend you didn’t like it when I was giving it to you.” Selina smirked triumphantly as Merula’s cheeks tinted pink.

 

“Never said I didn’t enjoy it, Kyle, just wish it was in a more convenient place. Like, say the ones I left on your thighs.” Selina averted her eyes from Merula’s shit-eating grin, knowing she’s lost this battle.

 

“Let’s enjoy these last few minutes of living before Snape and McGonagall drag us down to our respective hells.” Selina sighed hopelessly, and Merula smiled a humorless smile.

 

“At least we won’t die virgins.” Merula fixed Selina with a searing glance, and Selina blushed crimson.

 

“F-fair point.” Selina stammered, hurrying towards the door. Merula followed close on her heels, smacking her ass when she reached the door. Selina yelped, turning her head and glaring at her purple eyed nemesis. Merula smirked unapologetically.

 

“See you in hell, Kyle.” Merula called lazily, walking to the left down the corridor. Selina watched her walk away before hurrying the opposite way, head spinning.

 

 

* * *

 

McGonagall’s glare could honest to Merlin freeze over the deepest pits of hell. Selina found herself frozen in her tracks as the door swung shut behind her, watching in terror as McGonagall swept towards her, eyes cold.

 

“Nice of you to show up, Miss Kyle. I’m assuming you have an explanation for your tardiness?” The professor’s icy eyes bored into Selina as she struggled to find a believable excuse.

 

“Uhm… my alarm didn’t work?” Selina cringed at the uncertainty in her voice, and McGonagall’s eyes narrowed slightly.

 

“Very well, then. 10 points from Slytherin for your astounding lack of time awareness. Take your seat.” McGonagall waved her hand dismissively before returning to the front of the room and resuming her lesson. Selina slunk into her seat next to Rowan, unable to believe her luck.

 

“Oh thank Merlin you’re ok. When you didn’t show up for breakfast we were worried Merula cast a full body bind on you in your sleep. We were gonna go look for you after this class. What happened?” Rowan was looking over Selina with obvious concern in her warm gaze.

 

“My alarm didn’t work.” Selina attempted nonchalance, but from the disbelieving look on Rowan’s face she could tell she was failing.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Selina. I’ve known you since first year, I can tell when you’re lying.” Selina sighed, shoulders sagging. “Was it that dream again?” Rowan’s voice lowered to a barely audible whisper, and Selina stiffened, details of her recurring nightmare flooding back to her. She had been so, er,  _ preoccupied _ , she’d totally forgotten about that dream. Or perhaps she was just too used to it.

 

“Yeah. I haven’t gotten it in a while, it was so sudden and graphic I felt too nauseous to get out of bed. Merula caught on and stayed with me.” Selina was surprised at how easily the lie passed her lips. Rowan gave her a sympathetic look, gently squeezing her thigh reassuringly.

 

“Well that’s nicer than I would’ve expected from her. I’m glad you’re ok. If you get tired of bunking with Merula I could always try and sneak you into the Ravenclaw dorm with me.” Rowan offered, a genuine smile spread across her face. Selina smiled back, slipping one hand over Rowan’s.

 

“I’ll let you know.” Selina smiled. Currently, she had  _ no  _ qualms with sharing a room with Merula. Selina hoped she wasn’t blushing too noticeably. When Transfiguration finally ended, Selina exited the classroom, only to be swamped by a bear hug from Penny.

 

“Oh Merlin, Selina, I was so worried! I thought for sure Merula cast some nasty curse on you. Imagine my amusement when Merula had the audacity to waltz into Snape’s class late. I have never seen Snape so furious, and that’s saying something. It didn’t help that she kept barbing him for some reason. She looked really… happy. Which is why I was so sure she’d done something horrible to you.” Penny spoke very fast, pulling back to look Selina over, obviously looking for any signs of bodily harm.

 

“I’m fine, Penny.” Selina swatted Penny’s hand away when she reached for her scarf. Penny’s eyed narrowed suspiciously, but she didn’t push it, withdrawing her hand slowly.

 

“Alright, weirdo, y’know it’s supposed to get pretty hot today, right? You’re gonna burn up in that scarf.” Penny’s eyes glinted challengingly, but Selina isn’t easily intimidated.

 

“Yeah, but I feel like I may be catching a cold, my body temperature plummeted this morning, so I figured wearing a scarf might help. Thanks for your concern though.” Selina’s tone was stiff, and her yellow eyes flickered like fire. Every inch of her posture screamed ‘drop it’. But, unfortunately, this is Penny she’s talking to, not Rowan or Ben, so the short blonde raised herself to her full height, eyes narrowed to sapphire slits.

 

“Funny, the only other person I’ve seen wearing a scarf today is Merula.” Penny’s tone was sweet as honey and radiated false innocence, but there were unspoken accusations in her cold, blue eyes.

 

“So what? Are we only allowed to wear scarves on specific days now? It’s not my problem whether Merula wears a scarf or not, I honestly couldn’t care less.” Selina sniffed, rolling back her muscular shoulders in order to stand up taller, now practically looming over her blonde friend. Rowan was looking between the two of them, confusion evident on her face. Rowan is very smart, but very socially unaware, so she hadn’t the faintest clue what her two best friends were having this strange, passive aggressive argument about.

 

“Hey, guys, can we just all cool it? I don’t know what the argument is, but I think if Selina feels the need to wear a scarf then that’s her choice and it’s gonna be her problem later when she burns to a crisp on the Quidditch pitch. You do have practice today, right?” Rowan asked, turning her full attention to Selina.  _ Oh shit. _

 

“Yeah, I do, thanks for the reminder. I’ll see you guys at dinner.” Selina called over her shoulder, and starts jogging down the hallways towards the Quidditch pitch. How could she forget about Quidditch?  _ Nothing better for relieving stress than smacking an angry, enchanted ball around. _

 

 

* * *

 

Miraculously, Selina arrived only a few minutes late, receiving an appraising look from their team captain.

 

“You’re late, Kyle.” Leslie shouted as Selina mounted her broom. They had already started running drills, from the looks of it.

 

“Sorry Leslie…” Selina murmured.

 

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to Snyde, who nearly got her head knocked off by a bludger because our star beater wasn’t there to protect her.” Leslie glared down her nose at Selina, unsettlingly vivid blue eyes setting Selina’s nerves on edge.

 

“Relax, Willis, I’m faster than a bludger. I don’t need the likes of Kyle to protect me.” Merula sneered down at Selina. 

 

“Yeah, you sure didn’t need my help when that frog-faced Gryffindor sicced that tampered bludger after you.” Selina retorted, remembering keenly how she spent the entire match flanking Merula to make sure she didn’t get a cursed bludger to the face.

 

“That was different, that thing was out to get me. If I had one of those bats I’m sure I could do a better job at your position than you.” Merula sniffed, eyes roving over Selina in what could be mistaken as disinterest to the untrained eye.

 

“For the love of Merlin, could you two give it a fucking rest!” Leslie sighed, exasperatedly running a hand through her wild electric blue hair. “I thought your little roasting session of Teresa Featherbrooke yesterday would help you get past your juvenile feud, but apparently not.” Selina snuck a glance at Merula; she’d gone rigid at the mention of Teresa’s name, eyes burning. “Hufflepuff should be arriving for a scrimmage any minute now, you two better figure yourselves out before that because the day Slytherin loses anything to Hufflepuff I will disappear into the Forbidden Forest and never return.” Leslie snapped at them, whipping around and flying over to the keeper to give him a “pep talk”.

 

“That girl is a firecracker. A real live wire.” Merula muses, watching Leslie as she flies away. “How was McGonagall?” Merula asked.

 

“Could’ve been worse. Penny told me you were egging Snape on. What are you, a masochist?” Selina asked incredulously.

 

“I am, actually. But you should know that already, Kyle.” Merula’s smile was positively obscene and Selina flushed crimson. “Anyways, he didn’t even give me a detention or anything. I’m guessing Dumbledore is ordering that the teachers ‘go easy’ on us after yesterday. Whatever, I’ll milk it while I can.” Merula shrugs.

 

“That’s fair. Penny’s acting strangely, and I don’t know what to make of it.” Selina furrowed her brow, remembering the unspoken accusation in Penny’s eyes during their argument earlier.

 

“I don’t know why you’re even friends with a chick like Haywood. She’s judgemental and passive aggressive. I am also judgemental, but I’ll say it to your face at least.” Merula smirked. Selina snorted, but she had to admit Merula had a point. Penny is the queen of passive aggression.

 

“Penny’s sweet!” Selina defended, and Merula scoffed.

 

“To you she is. I’m surprised, actually. She’s completely prejudiced against Slytherins.” Merula shrugged. Selina cocked her head, considering Merula’s words. Selina narrows her eyes as she remembers how Penny treated Barnaby when he tried befriending Selina.

 

“I suppose she kind of is. The way she was looking at me this morning… it was like she could see right through my scarf.” Selina’s voice lowered to a whisper. Merula’s lips quirked up.

 

“I guess I’ll have to find a more discreet place.” Merula’s voice was low and husky, eyes dark. Selina flushed, and found herself leaning in closer.

 

“If you girls are quite done eye fucking over there we’d like to start the match.” Leslie shouted, and Selina looked down to find that Hufflepuff had arrived and were already in position to start. Merula sighed in disappointment, urging her broom up and into position. Selina glided lower to line up with the rest of her teammates, pre game adrenaline beginning to thrum through her veins. Taking a quick survey of the stands, Selina could spot Penny and Rowan in the stands. Ben had Herbology and couldn’t come, but it meant the world to Selina that her friends made an effort to never miss a game, no matter how insignificant. The quaffle was thrown, and the scrimmage began. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The scrimmage was pretty much over the moment it began; Slytherin had a perfect record this season, and the Hufflepuff seeker was  _ terrified  _ of Merula, so Slytherin had taken the win in no more than 20 minutes. Selina left the field with a victorious ache in her shoulders and a grin on her face. After changing in the locker room, Selina met her friends in the courtyard.

 

“Selina, babe, I love you, but could you not make my team look like a total joke every time you play them?” Penny smiled playfully, throwing an arm around Selina’s shoulders, her earlier animosity apparently long forgotten.

 

“Not my fault your seeker almost pisses herself whenever Merula flies anywhere near her.” Selina rebuked, smirking.

 

“Can’t say I blame her, Merula is a whole new kind of vicious on the Quidditch pitch.” Rowan stated, “I honestly don’t know how you can stand to play that game, Selina. It’s so brutal. Especially your position.”

 

“It’s therapeutic, really. Jacob never really understood it, but Helena loved Quidditch. She was a seeker.” Selina sighed sadly, memories of her late sister flashing through her mind. Rowan touched her shoulder gently, a small but comforting gesture.

 

“What was she like?”

 

“Helena was so smart. And kind, and brave. She was a Ravenclaw, but she had a heart of gold like a Gryffindor. Me and Jacob both looked up to her. Her death destroyed my parents. They never said anything of the sort, but I know Helene was their favorite. I know it hurts them to look at me, because of how much I look like her. So I chopped my hair and got a nose piercing because I’d rather have them look at me with disapproval than not look at me at all.” Selina’s hand ghosted over her lips in shock. She had no intention of saying that much. Rowan’s gaze was level and clear of emotion, but Penny’s eyes brimmed with pity, and it made Selina’s blood boil.

 

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything heartwarming or any of that mushy bullshit. Oh wait, nevermind, I couldn’t care less if I did.” For once, Selina was grateful for Merula’s rude interruption of the tense silence.

 

“So glad you found me, we need to finish that project for Defense or the Professor will have our heads.” Selina jumped forwards, grabbing the surprised Slytherin’s upper arm and practically dragging her down the hallway, offering a non committal wave towards Rowan and Penny.

 

“What the fuck, Kyle?” Merula hissed, wrenching her arm out of Selina’s grip.

 

“Please, I need to be away from them right now.” Selina’s voice cracked, much to her dismay, and Merula, seemingly stunned at her state, kept her mouth shut as they walked quickly through the hallways. Finally, after what seemed like a half an hour of awkward silence, the two witches rounded a corner into an empty corridor. Merula stopped walking, scrutinizing Selina with an unreadable expression on her face.

 

“What happened back there, Kyle? You look like you’ve seen a ghost, and not the friendly kind.”

 

“Nothing. Just told my friends some personal stuff and didn’t want to stick around to face their pity.” Selina cast her eyes downwards, aware of how sensitive and foolish she sounded. But Selina had always been sensitive when it came to Helena. To her surprise, Merula didn’t say a word. Instead, her adversary drew closer till she stood right in front of Selina. A slender hand tilted Selina’s chin up so she was looking into the bright purple eyes of its owner.

 

“You helped me yesterday, now let me help you.” Merula breathed softly, looking into Selina’s eyes with a rare show of vulnerability playing on her features. Selina nodded wordlessly, and Merula stepped back, eyes unreadable.

 

“Tonight. Tell me everything. You’ll get no pity from me, that much I can assure you.” Merula turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Selina confused, but hopeful. But what exactly she was hopeful for wasn’t quite clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this took me forever, as you all may know. I just, had trouble finding a direction. I believe I'm back on track now. Not sure how much I like writing smut for this story? I don't know how much more I'll write, depends on feedback to be honest. I'm writing Penny a bit OOC here, as well as Merula, quite obviously, but I'm trying to maintain their core character traits. Once again, feedback is always appreciated, thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from No Care by Daughter. enjoy, feedback & kudos always appreciated


End file.
